An aircraft fuselage is constructed by assembling panels that are riveted together. Such assembly necessitates at least three successive operations, namely drilling, inserting a rivet and inspecting the rivet inserted in this way.
These various operations are carried out using different tools that are often bulky and are adaptable to only a relatively limited extent, which in particular makes their use and maintenance fairly complex.